


Miles to go before I sleep

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Domestic, Fluffin which Bucky regains his memories, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory LossIdentity Issues, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and actually has some agency in doing so, in which Steve understands consent and doesn't force Bucky to change for him
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve在史密森尼博物馆外找到了Bucky，他把他带回了家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * A translation of [miles to go before i sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427173) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



当他从博物馆离开的时候，他的目标还在外面等着他。现在给他个别的名称还为时过早，他的脑子里是由战斗本能和破碎记忆纠结缠绕成的一团乱麻。他甚至都不知道现在成了逃兵的自己能否再用冬兵这个名称，但是他没有别的名字。他看到那个和他有着一张脸的男人，和他的目标，他应该认识的那个人，一起出现在占满整个博物馆的海报、视频短片、表彰状和标语上，他甚至还有一个墓碑。把那个男人当做目标，这样对他来说会简单一点。事实上这让一切都简单了——这样他就能区分出重要的事和不重要的事。他现在还活着，他的心脏还在跳动着，这都是为了一个毋庸置疑的原因。他不知道自己是谁这件事不重要。他知道现在他需要从世人的视线中消失，再次成为一个游魂，再次销声匿迹。

 

 

但是他在这里找到了一些痕迹。博物馆里有个专门的房间，里边都是那个跟他有着一张脸的人的事迹。而现在他的对面，站着那个他曾被命令要杀掉的男人。

 

 

他知道他应该是被洗脑过，消除掉了记忆，而且就是最近的事。他脑内有个抽象的概念，让他同时也想到，如果他再来这里，就会被带回去再次冻起来。像是避免他像脆弱的工具那样开裂而冻起来，虽然他的确已经很脆弱。通常洗脑都会很彻底，他只有在醒来后发现自己大脑一片空白，但这样空荡而无据可依的空白，却是最不容置疑的洗脑证据。他记不清他最后的任务是什么，也记不清他上次醒来时头发和衣服的样子。他不允许这样的想法分散掉他的注意力。至少不能是现在。

 

 

他看着目标的时候，他感到好奇，但是脑中却还是一片空白。他认识这张脸，正如同他认识自己的脸。他之前觉得这是因为接下任务的时候，别人给了他一个文件夹，里边都是这个人的资料。而现在他认识他，是因为这间博物馆被献给了他和他的功勋，而他参观了每一个房间。他的大脑无情地被摧残践踏的地方，被他人随意利用，现在只留下了残忍的空白。但是在最隐蔽的沟壑里，他努力把破裂的碎片收集粘合起来，他开始正视他以前就和目标曾经熟识的这个事实。

 

 

目标靠在一棵树上，他们的穿着服饰出奇的相似。他们都戴着用来遮住脸的帽子，穿着夹克衫和跑鞋。他的帽子是黑色，而目标的帽子是蓝色，上边有一个Logo。是一个字母，象征着一个运动队。他脑中角落里想起一个声音，告诉他那代表着道奇队。随后他脑中又冒出了布鲁克林这个词。这个词像是他脑中的一声钟响，让他全身都与之共鸣。

 

 

目标在看到他的时候微笑起来。那是一个害羞而犹豫的笑容，但是他的肢体语言却一如既往的自信。他马上紧张起来，他像只动物一样只想马上逃跑，而他也把重心转移到了脚跟上准备真的跑掉。目标把他的手张开，举起来。虽然他清楚地知道只需要一瞬间，抬起的手就可以握成拳，而这个男人出拳的速度可以与他的机械手臂相媲美，但是他还是因为目标的这个动作而被安抚了，他的情绪稳定下来，看着目标靠近过来。

 

 

“我想着你可能会来这儿。”目标说，“你看过展览了？”

 

 

现在轮到他犹豫了，但是他想了会儿，还是点了点头。

 

 

“所以现在你明白了吧？你就是Bucky Barnes？”

 

 

他意识到的时候他已经在用力摇头，他控制住自己停下来。“我们长了一张脸，”他说出了就连他自己都需要认同的事实。而事实上，他已经知道了更多。每当他看着跟他有一张脸的那个人的照片时，他会产生一种奇异的眩晕感。有一瞬间，他甚至回想起了他曾经就站在那些镜头前。但是那些影像只是在他的脑中一闪而逝，说不准还可能只是他自己的想象。他不得不承认这个展览对他来说的确就是个精心设计的陷阱，而诱饵对他的吸引力太大，他不能抗拒。如果这是真的，那这些证据就必须在几十年之前就安排准备好，而他在几十次的任务中都（用面具和护目镜）把他的脸隐藏的很好。如果这里边有蹊跷的话，只有可能是那些关了他几十年的人从中作祟。他把这些可能全都一一排出了，他明白最简单明了的解释就是，有个人和他长得一模一样。

 

 

目标点了点头，没有再继续问他，两人都没有说话，他们之间只有静谧的沉默。

 

 

“只是脸长得一样。”他又说了一句。他感觉有些焦躁，就像是有个人在他的体内挣扎，想要从他的喉咙里逃出来。他转身离开。

 

目标走到了他的面前。他不是想要挡住他，他只要稍微一转身就能从他身边绕过去。但是他发觉他自己不由自主地停住了脚步。

 

 

“你要去哪儿？”

 

 

“离开。”他说。他还没有想到那么远，虽然布鲁克林这个词在他的脑中不断地回响着，就像是从狙击镜向外望去的景象那样夺走了他全部的注意力。

 

 

“如果你想的话，你可以跟我一起住。”

 

 

他没有回应。这次也是一样，目标没有再说话，也没有阻止他离开。他的手伸平了展开着，没有动。这几秒让他觉得很漫长。

 

 

“你不用现在就决定。但是如果你想的话，如果你觉得你需要跟我一起住，我永远欢迎你。随时都可以。”慢慢地，目标放下了一只手，伸向他夹克衫的口袋。他紧张起来。但是目标只是拿出了一个小小的笔记本，他用本子里夹着的一小截铅笔写下了一个地址。目标想把那张纸撕下来，但是他停下想了一下。然后他弯下腰，还是伸开手证明他没有恶意，然后把笔记本放在了地上。

 

 

他没有过去拿，然后目标直起腰站起来，向后退了一步。

 

 

“嘿，你可能对那些事比我还清楚。但只是以防万一…你懂的，如果你有兴趣。地址在最后一页上，钥匙就在门外边的砖头下边。”目标说最后一句话的时候盯着他的脸。

 

 

目标转身走开了，他立马过去弯下腰想取回笔记本。他的金属手指在拿起笔记本的时候擦过了地面。笔记本很小，差不多跟他的手心一样大。他用拇指翻开它。里边写了几个清单，有名字，地名，还有一些……其他的东西。都是一个人的笔记写下来的。有些词旁边还记下了日期，有些词后边跟着寥寥几句解释说明。

 

 

他在最后一页上看到了地址。他看见的词让他脑中再次鸣响，这个声音把他和那些错误的意识抽离开，汹涌而来的记忆随之而来，简直要把他撕扯成碎片——那些他还不愿承认属于自己的记忆。

 

 

_布鲁克林。_

 

*****

 

 

他找到了一趟开往纽约的火车，在火车离站的时候毫无困难地搭了上去。在他跳上已经开动的火车车顶的时候，他的机械手在铁路围栏上留下了深深的印记。这是一趟深夜出发的车，大多数客舱都是空的，车上的多数乘客也都已经睡着了。这种情况下，他通常都是呆在车顶，，用金属手指抓着车厢边缘，像个影子一样藏匿在阴影里。但是这将是一趟长途旅行，而他自己也有点事要做。

 

 

当他在客舱过道上路过其他睡着的旅客的时候，他感觉他全身都紧张起来，身上甚至还冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。有些旅客醒过来，睡眼惺忪的盯着他。他的本能让他想要把那些人活活掐死，让他们别再用那样好奇的眼神看着他。但是他现在没有伪装，没有后援，所以他迅速躲进了他发现的第一个空客舱里。他把门从身后关上，终于松了一口气。他从一个睡着的乘客衣服兜里偷了一张车票，这样如果谁询问他的时候，他都足够而合理的理由来解释。实际上，想到也许会被人发现，他就觉得十分不安。这种事目前还没有发生过。他以前也做过卧底任务，而卧底任务对于避免非目标的人员伤亡有严格规定，而且做卧底的时候，他被时刻监控着，身后也有完善的后勤部门和强力的后援部队来确保他身份的保密性。而他现在只有孤身一人。

 

 

他坐下然后把笔记本拿了出来。本子里写的一些词他知道：登月，柏林墙。他记得以前听实验室工作人员曾经提起过这两个词，在那之后已经过去了很多年。有些词他不明白：我爱露西，涅槃乐队-他眉头紧锁-迪斯科？

 

 

自他此前出过的最后一次任务后，信息网络已经进步了，而那差不多是十三年前左右。但是他现在还是可以通过观察别人而迅速学会如何运用新型智能手机。他用机械手握着偷来的那部手机，然后用右手触摸着屏幕开始搜索记事本上那些他不明白的词。

 

 

他已经把那些清单基本都看完了，他停了下来，手指悬在屏幕上方，然后他在搜索栏里打了两个词：

 

 

_Bucky Barnes_

 

 

*****

 

 

天空是阴沉的灰色，城市也同样是灰色的。街上车来车往。这里的车比市中心要少一些，他想着这里已经改变了太多，但是又好像没怎么变，虽然他也不知道他这样的念头是怎么来的。他找到了笔记本上写的那个地址，是一栋红砖墙的公寓楼，有木质的楼梯铺向门口。他突然觉得这个场景有些熟悉。他爬上台阶走到门口，然后停下了，他抬起了手想要敲门。

 

 

他这样无意识的举动让他自己有点惊讶。冬兵不会敲门，他都是从窗户破窗而入，或是一拳直接把门打烂。他提醒自己这是一个不能引人注意的卧底任务。这个想法像是这城市里熟悉的灰色空气，他平静了下来。有时，他脑中的那篇空白会被一些对话或是一张他记得的脸所覆盖，而随机这样的记忆又会消逝融合到他的血液和被洗去记忆的那片空白中去。也许这只是他以前用过的假身份，只不过是任务完成后又被洗脑洗去了而已。他的背没有在颤抖，他的胃也没有像是被别人抓住揉捏那样疼。就算他的脉搏加快了也没什么，这不过是身体的自然反应，就像是要扣下扳机时的兴奋感而已。只是无意识的反应而已。他不需要呆在这儿。他不是必须要敲这扇门。但是一旦他想要转头走开，新的一波恐慌遍向他汹涌袭来。有新的声音在他混乱的脑中。

 

 

_我认识他。_

 

 

他敲了门，拳头落在了门上。是他有血有肉的那只手，另一只手估计会直接把门砸穿。敲完门后，他就记起了目标以前说过的话：钥匙就在门外的那块砖头下面。他看都不用看，闭着眼睛都能找到那个地方。他把钥匙拿在手上的时候，他听到了身后门打开的声音。

 

 

“Bucky？”

 

 

他时刻谨记着要低调行事才没有把金属拳头砸在说话的人的喉咙上。那个人的声音像是药物一样流遍他的全身，他本能般地平静了下来。他慢慢地转过身，手臂垂在两侧，然后点了点头。

 

 

“你来了，我没想到……”目标喘着气说。

 

 

他没有答话。武器不需要说话，而目标看起来像是也意识到了这点，他站到了一旁，朝公寓里面比划着。

 

 

“请进，我可以把客房给你准备出来。屋里有浴室，而且，呃，如果你饿了的话，我可以，可以给你做点吃的。”目标停下来，他脸上的神情变得柔软而明亮。

 

 

“怎么了？”他问道，他惊讶地发现因为长久没有说话，他的声音有些沙哑。但是目标看起来比他更惊讶，他脸上的光芒丝毫没有散去。目标耸了耸肩，看起来有点不好意思而羞涩。

 

 

“对不起，我只是…只是你来了我太高兴了。”然后他脸上绽开了一抹微笑。

 

 

——就像是一道阳光。

 

 

这句话在他脑中响起，他脑中他自己说话的声音，夹杂着有些自得的笑声，交杂着在脑中回荡。他看见他自己用一只手臂拍了拍目标，然后把他拉进自己怀里拥抱他。目标看起来瘦小而苍白，但是他们的笑容是相同的。

 

 

他还盯着目标在看，他脸上的肌肉放松着，脸上没有表情，一片空白。脑中的那个小个子被眼前的这个大个子取代了。困惑湮没了他，他努力的不去钻牛角尖，走进了房子里。他忽视掉脑中一切不让他走进敌人底盘的警告。不知为何，他不想再管这个人叫目标了。他把他从水里拽出来的时候没有这个想法，但是现在，他觉得管这个人叫做目标有些……不精确。

 

 

他决定以后再去想这个问题。

 

 

*****

 

他已经三十六小时没有睡过觉了，就连他自己都惊诧于他现在还能保持清醒。他穿着鞋坐在客房的床上。他听到房子里的某个地方传来了金属碰撞的声音，他下了床，悄无声息地走在实木地板上。他走过走廊，朝着声音传来的地方走过去。目标背对着门站在厨房里，他正在用平底煎锅做饭。他手腕轻轻一抬，把煎锅里的东西翻了个身。他看起来全神贯注，没有注意到背后有人正在观察他。或者说他也许注意到了，但是他没当做一回事。

 

 

他又再次想到，“目标”这个称呼真的不适合他面前的这个男人。他看过了他的资料，参观过了展览。他也许作为美国队长为这个国家而战，但是“美国队长”这四个字却不能用来代表他。美国队长是一个军衔，是一个头衔，而不是一个名字。也许这话不应该轮到他来说，毕竟在他能记起的几十年中，他只把自己当做“冬日战士”。他观察、研究过对面的这个男人，看着他在天空母舰上放下了盾，任凭它掉落下去。就算他想要用金属拳头砸烂他的脸，他还是拒绝跟他战斗。

 

 

“Steve。”他说道。那个人手里的煎锅“梆”地一声磕在了炉子上，有油溅出来——Steve的背一瞬间僵直了。

 

 

“Bucky？”Steve转过身，用他的那双蓝眼睛盯着他。他脱下了他们在博物馆见面时身上穿的外套和棒球帽，他现在穿着一件勾勒出他身体线条的紧身白色T恤。Steve比他以前与之战斗过的任何人都要强壮，但是现在在他眼里，他却不显强壮。他在他眼里，好像他损毁丢失的记忆闪回时的那个瘦小脆弱的男孩。

 

 

他摇了摇头作为回答。他不是Bucky，但他也不是冬日战士。现在他只是…只是一个还活着的人。他用这含糊的念头逃避着。他现在没有身份，没有任务，只想在他得到确切的答案之前潜伏在这里。他对以后没有什么长期规划，他能想到的能做的只有来到这里。他要结束掉上一个任务，或者开始一个全新的任务，而一切的提示或答案都握在面前这个金发男人的手里。他可以等。Steve因为希望而紧绷起来的肩膀放松了下去，他回头看了眼煎锅。

 

 

“我，呃，我做了早饭。不过我觉得也许现在应该算是午饭了。你还喜欢吃煎蛋卷吗？”

 

 

他不知道他以前是不是喜欢吃煎蛋卷。选择吃什么是任务目标才会做的事，他们的习惯是可预测的，他们在食物上的习惯性选择，会给他投毒创造机会。他在食物方面没有选择权，他也不在乎食物的味道。但是当Steve冲着餐桌示意了一下的时候，他还是坐到了餐桌旁，接过了Steve递过来的银餐具。然后Steve用尽全力去抢救了一下他刚才随意留在炉灶上的那顿饭。

 

 

几分钟之后，一个装好食物的盘子就放在了他的面前。盘子里的金黄色的煎蛋卷看起来有点散，不是很规矩，里边还夹杂着一点其他的颜色，看上去像是蔬菜和肉类。他没有检查他的食物，也没有验毒。他的本能让他现在紧张而谨慎，他一方面紧张于他接受了前几天还是他的敌人的金发男人提供的食物，另一方面这是他的战斗本能逼迫他在没有任务的情况下，他应该不问任何问题，吃掉摆在他面前的任何食物。最后还是他的理智占了上风，他提醒自己，他是自愿来到这里的，他有的时候故意躲避这个前提。而且他刚才还差点睡在这个前任敌人的客房里，他那时候浑身上下都是弱点，但是什么也没有发生。

 

 

他右手拿着叉子，用叉子的侧边把煎蛋卷切开，只用一只手吃起了面前的食物。他发现自己有自主意识地避免使用他的金属左手，虽然这只手臂很多次救过他的命，甚至在某些方面上，这只金属手臂就是他存在的意义。但是在Steve面前…总是感觉不对，就像它是个污点。所以他把左手放在了桌子下面，放在他的视线范围之外。Steve吃饭的时候没有说话，只是时不时偷偷瞥他一眼。

 

 

吃完饭后，他在想他是不是应该回到那间他可以独处的房间里去，也许他应该试着睡一觉。他不太习惯于在没有任务或训练的情况下保持清醒这么长时间。

 

 

“你觉得笔记本上的内容怎么样？”Steve问道。

 

 

他把视线从他已经空了的盘子上挪出来，他看着Steve安静地思考着要回答什么。他耸了耸肩：“有些事我知道，剩下的不知道。”还是一片沉静，他觉得Steve是在期待他继续说下去。“我没看出里边有什么规律。”

 

 

“因为里边真的没规律。”Steve笑着说，“我只是把别人推荐给我的事或东西都记了上去。说起来有趣，每个人在‘过去这70年里发生了什么重要的事’这个问题上意见都不同。”他的声音变轻了，“我…呃，我错过了很多，你知道的。在战争期间我的飞机坠毁在北极…”

 

 

“三年前，你在北极被发现，随后由神盾局解救了你。就跟药物的副作用似的，你身体里的血清在你被冰封的时候保住了你的命。”他打断了他，他的声音是平板而无感情的，就像在机械地背诵课文。他的视线没有波动：“你的档案里都写了。”

 

 

Steve点了点头，他看上去很平静，像是已经习惯了别人用书上写的内容来跟他讲述他自己的人生。“在你掉下火车之后的不久，我在那之后就有些无所顾忌了。我那时…太愤怒。我只是想让战争结束。不过我想我也算是得偿所愿了。在我被冻在冰里的时候，战争结束了。”

 

 

“战争没有结束，”他说，“永远也不会结束。”

 

 

Steve抬起头，他的眼中满溢着哀伤：“是的。我认为你比任何人都清楚这一点。”

 

 

*****

 

 

就跟第一天一样，这一周平静地过去了。他可以睡得着，也会吃Steve准备的饭菜，在Steve试图和他聊天的时候说上两三句话。

 

Steve一直都没有出门，就连日常用的食物和生活用品也都是让人直接送货到家门口。有一次门铃响了，他看着门口，他什么都没有说，Steve自觉自愿地回答了他的疑问：“我可以休几天假，而且其他的人也有能力解决任何麻烦。事实是，我怕只要我一离开，你就会消失。”

 

 

他表示理解地眨了眨眼，他没有否认Steve的这个想法。只要Steve一出门，他马上就会离开。他呆在这里，被发现的风险太大了，而且还很有可能是被Steve那些不会轻易原谅他过去的伙伴所发现。但是只要Steve在这里，他就暂时没有想要离开的想法。他感觉他现在是在等待，但是在等什么，他自己也不知道。

 

 

在那天晚上他知道了。

 

 

*****

 

 

_只是最微小的动作，也能在Bucky体内掀起汹涌的痛苦，他知道他的身体已经因为从火车上掉下来而摔得支离破碎。冰冷这个词已经不足以形容在他身旁和身上流淌的水，他被拉向深渊。它冷彻心扉，它把他肺里最后一丝空气挤出，冰冷的水就像那次撞击一般，让他无处可逃，让他的大脑随之变得模糊而麻木。也许此刻的麻木反而是件好事。如果不是此刻的麻木，他的大脑中留下的只能是呼啸过他全身的疼痛，他的记忆和意识随之被撕扯成碎片。_

_在痛苦以外，Bucky还记着。他记着在他从火车上掉下去的时候，Steve对他伸出的手；他记得他看着他，看他在视线中飞速缩小，缩小成针尖大小；他记得那猛烈的撞击。随后就是黑暗。这一切都发生的太快了，但是他还是可以清楚地记清每一毫秒，就像是一帧一帧地看着电影胶片。_

_在他看到Zola的时候，他认出了他。Bucky尖叫着，像疯了一样地反抗。他用指甲撕开束缚，用纯粹的蛮力出拳打人，但是他最终却还是只能无助而绝望地被绑在手术台上。他的牙齿之间被塞进了一个牙套，然后第一波洗脑的电流突如其来。像是海浪吞噬掉沙滩上画的线，他的记忆被消除了。Bucky醒来的时候已经有了那条金属手臂，但是他失去了他的前半生。_

_这是第一次，但是并没有结束。他总共经受了几十次的洗脑，才把他的记忆全部洗净。他记得他蜷缩在牢房里全身发抖，绝望地在脑中寻找哪怕一丝一毫，能让他知道他是谁的，微弱模糊的记忆。_

_记住，记住，记住。他在冷酷残忍的黑暗中一遍又一遍的低声对自己说。记住他，记住你的名字，记住你是谁。_

_在又一次的洗脑之后，他只能记住他的军衔和编号。一串没有意义的词，却编造出了他存在过的事实。还有其他的事，更重要的事，那件事在他脑中闪过，像是一抹阳光，但是他却已经不知道那是什么了。他盯着牢房里空白的墙，感觉有眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，他却不知道原因。_

_在他们开始训练他之前，他还接受了一次电击疗法。他们给了他一把枪，但是在训练场上却没有看管好他。他在被再次制服之前杀死了两个守卫。那天晚上，他们第一次把他冻起来。他还能记起他还有意识的那最后一分钟。他被冰所环绕，他被冰冷的水冲刷遍全身，痛苦顺着他的每一根神经一寸一寸向身体里侵袭。最终，他被拖进了冰冷的深渊。_

 

 

*****

 

他尖叫着醒过来，四肢发抖，金属手指撕烂了床单和毯子。门被砰地撞开，Steve闯了进来，他只穿着一条睡裤，看起来吓坏了。

 

 

“Bucky！”Steve叫着这个名字冲到了床边。Steve的手抚摸着他发抖的身体。他听到这个名字之后楞了一下，他胸膛里不知为何如此沉重，他抬起头凝仔细看着Steve那张熟悉的脸。他微张着嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的。“Bucky，没事了，我在这里。你是安全的。”

 

 

他的胳膊动了，不由自主地，不听使唤地，抓住了Steve的手，就像他几十年前想要抓住他的手一样。但是这次他抓住了。他的手上没有感觉，没有空气擦过的感觉，也没有皮肤接触的感觉，他这才意识到他向Steve伸出的是他的机械手。他从手下Steve手臂的紧绷程度，和他皱起的眉头上看出来，他握得太紧了。

 

 

“别走。”他的声音因为恐惧惊慌而变得沙哑。他不知道为什么他这样请求，或者他想要得到什么。他只知道，只要Steve在这里，那些阴影就会消退，世界也将回归正轨。

 

 

“当然。我就在这里，Bucky。我就在这里。我哪儿都不会去。”

 

 

他的呼吸平缓了下来，Steve挤上了床，陪在他旁边。他们的手还握在一起，他躺回了枕头上。枕头太柔软了，但是他对这个没有怨言。他的眼帘颤动着，他模糊的视线聚焦在Steve的脸上，他又睡了过去。他睡前想到的最后一件事，是他需要一个名字。

 

 

Bucky。这是Steve给他的名字，最好的一个。这感觉…很对。

 

 

Bucky又睡着了，这次他一夜无梦。

 

 

*****

 

 

早上的时候，一抹晨光透过百叶窗照进来，把他从睡梦中唤醒。他不满地嘟哝了一声，想要避开光照…

 

 

然后他停下了。

 

 

他——Bucky，他已经决定要做回Bucky了，至少是现在——他转过头，看到Steve就在他身边坐在床垫上。他上身坐的很直，身后和脖子后都垫着靠枕。他依然还握着Bucky的手，小麦色的手指和金属手指交织纠缠在一起。Bucky看着他们交握的手，然后抬起头去看Steve的脸。从百叶窗透过来的几缕阳光照在他的脸庞上，他的睫毛和头发像是在发光。

 

 

Bucky动的时候他醒了，他眨了眨眼，然后低头看着Bucky，露出了有点害羞的微笑：“早上好。”

 

 

“你一直都在？”Bucky呆呆地说。坐着睡觉一点都不舒服，Bucky曾经执行任务的时候经常需要坐着小憩，但是那也只是迫于时局和环境，而不是出于他的主观选择。他的金属手指在Steve的手上留下了明显的痕迹，他这么一直抓着，他的手肯定已经麻木了。Steve只是耸了耸肩。

 

 

“我说过我会一直在，不是吗？”Steve说。他调整了一下座位，又朝床的里边，也是Bucky的方向挤了挤。他向前弓起身体伸展了一下，僵直的背发出了噼啪几声，他皱了下眉。但是自始至终他都没有放开Bucky的手。“你昨晚的噩梦一定很糟。”

 

 

“嗯…我……”他想说的话改变了，他的想法也改变了。先前他只能用冷硬、简单的、精确的、像是人形兵器才会用的语气和措辞说话。而现在，他的脑海里有他自己的声音，有他自己想说的话。他大脑中空白的汪洋中，有一座孤岛。上边有他的身份，他的记忆。虽然只是碎片，里面有第一次电击洗脑时的恐惧，有他在牢房里尖叫颤抖的画面，但这些都是他的记忆。是把他从冬日战士脱离开，重新成为他本应是的那个人的起点。“我记得…开始的时候。”

 

 

Steve的脸上闪过了一抹安心的神色，但是随之而来的是悲痛，这汹涌而来的情绪击溃了他。Steve把他的手握得更紧了。他感受不到，只能看到Steve手上的骨节因为用力而泛白。

 

 

“你想跟我说说吗？”Steve轻声说。

 

 

他嘴里的话如鲠在喉，一阵战栗冲刷过他的全身，这是他几十年来第一次想要和别人说话。夜晚中的噩梦再次向他扑来，那些恐惧苦痛堆积在他的喉咙，让他喘着气一句一句说出来：“Zola找到了我。在我掉下去后，他知道那是我。他在找我。他说我以前逃出去了，”他抖得太厉害，牙齿都在格格作响。但是话从他的嘴中涌出来，他说话断断续续，还有些结巴，但这种感觉就像是一缕阳光照进了他被黑暗所埋葬的过去。“我想要记住，但…但是我没办法。我失败了，然后我的…我的名字…他…他们说我没有名字……”

 

Steve的喉咙里发出了一声很轻的声音，然后他咬住了嘴唇。他飞快地眨着眼，看向天花板的时候，嘴唇在颤抖。他说：“你有名字，”他的声音嘶哑无比，“James Buchanan Barnes。Bucky。你来自布鲁克林，你服役于107步兵团，你加入了咆哮突击队，你是我的…”他停下了，没说完的话哽咽住了，他再次低下头看着Bucky，“我很抱歉，告诉我剩下的吧。”

 

 

“不、不能。没有了，什么都没了。”Bucky说。再说下去他就要控制不住自己了，他想要大喊，想要尖叫。他用那只好手，那只人类的有血有肉的手撑着坐起来，但是他的手还在发抖，他退缩了。他还是能听到声音，那是他自己的声音在重复着背诵他的名字，军衔，编号，直到他已经记不清那些词的意思。他看见他被关在像棺材一样的钢铁冰冻仓里，他的血肉冻结成冰，黑暗侵袭夺走了他的意识，和几十年的岁月。没有战争之后的归国庆典，他无家可归。只有无尽的战争，他被时间所遗忘，留给他的只有鲜血淋漓的任务。

 

 

一片温暖包裹着他，他马上就攥住了。他的身体还是僵直的，Steve扭过身体，跪在他的背后。他的手臂环抱住Bucky的肩膀，手里还抓着他的那只金属手，他把他俩交叠的手按在Bucky的胸口上。他抱得很紧，但是如果Bucky想的话，还是可以轻易地挣脱逃开。Bucky的呼吸声在他自己耳中振聋发聩，他所有的本能都在尖叫着，想要挣脱开Steve的禁锢再把他狠狠击倒在地。

 

 

但是他没有动，他把头向后仰，靠在了Steve的肩膀上。他看着天花板，想要想明白现在是什么情况。他的噩梦没有那么恐怖了，他记忆里冷冻仓在他面前关上的记忆也没有那么清晰了。在身后紧紧拥抱着他的这具身体的温暖驱赶了他记忆中的寒冷。他想起了另一段记忆，一段温暖柔软的记忆。剩下的那些则变得模糊了。

 

 

_Steve，小小的那一个Steve，他瘦弱而苍白，看起来很冷。他蜷缩在破旧的床上的一条薄薄的毯子里。他剧烈咳嗽着，他的脸因此而泛红，眼睛里也溢满了泪水。那时候是冬天，屋外下着雪，Bucky把门从身后关上了。他踢掉鞋子，把帽子和外套挂好，跪在了床上。地板像冰一样冷。Steve看到他的时候勉强笑了笑，努力想要喘口气跟他打个招呼。他冲Bucky摆了摆手示意自己没事，但是Bucky没有笑。他拉起毯子也钻了进去，他用自己的身体拥抱包裹住Steve。虽然毯子真的很薄，但是没多久，他们透过衣服贴在一起的身体就暖了起来，蜷缩在这么一张冰冷的小床上也变得没那么难捱了。Steve的咳嗽好了一点，但他还是那么苍白，被病痛折磨得疲惫不堪。Bucky把下巴搭在了Steve瘦弱的肩膀上，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈。Steve颤抖着轻轻叹了口气。他把小个子的那个人抱得更紧，屋外的雪还在下，他们一起睡着了。_

 

 

“你的什么？”Bucky说，“James Buchanan Barnes，Bucky。来自布鲁克林，服役于107步兵团，加入了咆哮突击队，是你的…你的什么？”他转过头看着Steve，他们的鼻子几乎贴在一起，“我是你的什么？”

 

 

“谁，你是我的谁。”Steve柔声纠正道，“你是…我的第一个朋友，我最好的朋友，还是我的…”他深深地吸了口气，“你是我的（You were mine）。”

 

 

Bucky没有说话，他的意识还在刚刚那段记忆中流连着。他甚至可以记起那条羊毛毯子的味道，记起他冰冷的脚回暖时针扎般的刺痛感。他记得他们的呼吸纠缠交融时Steve的气息。

 

 

“我很抱歉，”Steve说，听起来有点沮丧。“并不是说…并不是说我们两个是从属关系，我拥有你你属于我还是什么的。我只是…就算是现在，我也不太明白要怎么说。现在好多了，人们不用跟我们那会儿似的东躲西藏了。以前那时候太艰难了，其实现在也很艰难。我不认为我们两个找了个明确的词来代表我们两个的关系。我只知道那时候总有漂亮姑娘想要跟你跳舞，而且你想约到谁就能约到谁。但是每天晚上，只有我才能带你回家（I was the lucky one who got to keep you）。”

 

 

“你现在不也是这么做的么？把我关起来（Keep也有饲养的意思）？”Bucky说道。他的声音里并没有任何责怪的意思，事实上，他的声音里没有一丝情绪。他已经习惯了被关起来，就算是放出去，也会再次被抓回来，然后再次陷入冰冷的睡眠。

 

 

“以前我没能阻止你做那些事，而现在我也不会阻止你去干自己想做的事。”Steve轻声说，“你随时想离开都可以。但是我永远都会等你回来，当你不能救你自己的时候，我会去救你。”Bucky感觉Steve的手臂松开了。他不知道他有没有因为Steve放开了他这件事而感到高兴。

 

 

Bucky想如果是这样的话，那么被Steve关起来，释放，再被带回家里也没关系。只要是Steve，那就都没有关系。


	2. Chapter 2

在做过那次噩梦之后，只是知道自己是谁这种基本事实已经不能再满足Bucky了。有一天，他们吃完了饭，Bucky还是坐在餐桌边。他看见自己的手指敲击着桌面。他的动作不是无规律随机运动，也不是肌肉痉挛，而是某种音乐节拍。他看着自己打着拍子的手指，疑惑地皱起了眉，像是它们让他很不爽。

 

 

“是不是脑子里有首歌？”Steve脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。

 

 

“歌？”Bucky不知所措地问道。Steve脸上的笑容消失了，每当Bucky问他这种看似是生活常识的简单问题的时候，他的笑容都会消失。这让Bucky越来越困扰。

 

 

“歌，你知道的，就是音乐？天啊，你最近没事做一定无聊死了。”Steve从座位上站起来，然后开始向Bucky解释电视，Netflix影片租赁，然后Steve给了他一个平板电子设备，据说里边能装下几千本书。Steve还给了他一个小方块似的电子产品，他说里边存进去了几百首歌，足够听好几个小时。

 

 

Steve看起来对于用这些东西丰富他的生活抱有很大期望。Bucky尝试着用那些电子设备让自己不那么无聊，但更多的是为了让Steve高兴。如果他失败了，那也不是因为他缺乏兴趣或是耐心，而是因为他真的不明白。小说不能引起他的兴趣，因为他不知道关注其他人的人生和命运到底有什么意义，尤其是那些自始至终没有存在过，以后也不会存在的人。

 

 

其他的东西更糟。任何上个世纪的东西——新闻，传记，历史书——都会唤醒他大脑内那种天昏地转的眩晕感。当他看到关于苏联解体的材料的时候，他的脑中有声音告诉他：‘这不对。’有一次他在房间里看到了一本纸质版的《30年代的纽约》，他差点拿起书想砸碎窗户把它扔出去。Steve又给他找来了一些可能会更符合他喜好的东西，但是Bucky眼中野兽般的狂躁已经消失不见了。阅读设备和电视他还可以忍受，只要屏幕是黑的。

 

 

音乐的话，则是另外一回事。刚开始的时候，Steve确实有些犹豫，但是最后还是让Bucky选择了“1930年代”和“1940年代”两个播放清单。这里边有现代音乐，古典乐，还有Bucky以前在Steve笔记本的清单上见过的迪斯科。但是当他听到第一声爵士乐响起的时候，Jazz这个词在他脑中完整清晰地映现出来。甚至不用Steve建议，他就舒服地窝进了沙发里。他的头向后仰着，他耳朵中时常出现的栓塞感也随着他沉醉在音乐中而消失不见了。

 

 

他眼帘间仿佛看过去皆是衣香鬓影。他眼前闪过穿着丝袜的腿，旋转着的裙子，剪裁良好的西装，散在裤子外的衬衫，还有闪着光的腰带。不用别人提醒，他就知道这也是他的记忆。但是这毫无意义，这只不过是数千个伴随着音乐起舞的夜晚之一。这只能证明以前的时候，他有一天曾伴着爵士乐起舞，但这样的记忆又有什么用呢？

 

 

“这当然有用，你以前很喜欢跳舞。”Steve说。Bucky看到Steve好像是哼起了歌，但是他戴着耳机听不清。他睁开了刚才半闭着的眼。

 

 

Steve就站在他面前，站在客厅正中央。他穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤，Bucky也是一样，因为他的衣服是直接从Steve的衣橱里拿的。

 

Steve向他伸出了一只手，手心向上，像是希望Bucky可以握住它。音乐播放器被Bucky拿在右手里，所以他别无选择，只能伸出了他的金属手。Steve的手收拢握住它的时候，Bucky没有任何感觉。爵士乐忧伤的曲调从耳机中传说，掠过他的耳膜。他站了起来，他的一部分意识脱离出他的身体，伴随着天籁般的乐声漂浮在空中，他的肌肉仿佛融化成了一捧温柔的水。

 

 

音乐变了，变得悲戚而缓慢。Bucky看到Steve朝他这边歪了歪头，经过血清强化的听觉让他可以听到Bucky耳机里的音乐声。不用任何提醒，Bucky的另一只手搭在了Steve的腰上，他的手里还握着播放器，现在播放器被夹在了他的手和Steve的腰中间。Steve抬起另一只手臂，搭在了Bucky的肩上。Steve略低着头，Bucky看不见他的眼睛，只能看见他的脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕。“我就知道你想要跳男步（Take the lead）。”

 

 

“嗯…你以前个子比现在小。”Bucky不假思索地回答道。他的头发动作中碰在了Steve肩上，Steve耸了耸肩。

 

 

“对，而且你只要练习跳舞就找我。不过这对我可没什么帮助，像你那么高的美女从来都不会想要跟我跳舞。”

 

 

“我从来都没这么说过。”

 

 

“好吧，那是我的经验之谈。”Steve说。

 

 

“你现在可一点都不矮了。”Bucky说。

 

 

“所以说，也许某天你可以让我跳男步？”

 

 

“别得寸进尺。”

 

 

“哦，Buck……”

 

 

Bucky僵住了，随后Steve摇晃身体的时候，差点把他拉得失去平衡。他的脑中闪过一整段对话。这段话是从哪儿来的？为什么听起来这么自然？这个人到底是谁？是谁在布鲁克林的一间寒酸小公寓里，跟那时还瘦小脆弱的Steve跳的舞？他们脚绊在一起摔成一团，或是吵着争着谁来跳男步的时候，是谁在笑？

 

 

到底谁他妈是Bucky？

 

 

Steve察觉到他想要挣脱开来，Bucky的手指紧张地捏着他的腰。Bucky转头想要逃脱的时候，他略长的头发飘起来，扫过了Steve的脸。

 

 

“等等，”Steve请求道，他抓住Bucky手腕的手放松了一些，但是没有完全放开他。“下一首是华尔兹，但是如果你不喜欢的话，我们可以一直都跳吉特巴舞（Jitterbug，也叫水兵舞）。”

 

 

Bucky看着他，他眼中猛兽一般的锐利而狂躁的神色被迷惑所取代了，他的脑中有什么东西浮现了出来，像泡沫一样炫彩而明亮。

 

他发出了惊讶的笑声。

 

 

Bucky转回来，又一次把手搭在了Steve的腰上。这次他没有阻止自己，想要说的话顺利而自然地从双唇中说了出来：“你这主意不错。现在这曲子听着就跟在葬礼上似的。这里边有拉格泰姆音乐吗（Ragtime）？”

 

 

“就算对你而言，那个也有点太老派了吧？”Steve说。

 

 

“你这么说只有一个原因，那就是你不会跳。”

 

 

“我不会……？哦，好吧，等着瞧。你知道么，我已经等把你抱在怀里让你随着我旋转这个机会等好久了。”

 

 

“你要是想跳男步，那咱俩就得先打一架。”Bucky说。

 

 

“就这么说定了。”

 

 

******

 

 

两周后，Steve把消息告诉了他。

 

 

“他们召我回去，我被派了个任务。”他说，眼神躲闪着不去看Bucky。

 

 

Bucky正坐在客厅的沙发上听着收音机，目光投向窗外的远方。收音机里播着的是以前的Bucky Barnes没有听过的现代音乐。而作为冬兵，也只是在出任务的时候，也许是来自街上的噪音，也许是卧底监视时从别人家传来的背景音。那是给别人听的，属于那些真实活着的人的，与他无关。现在听着这样的音乐，听着那奇怪的音调和尖厉的泛音，这乐声像是一条绳子引导他逃离出深不见底的黑暗洞穴。他不知道这条绳子会引导他去哪里，他只能感受到黑暗和寒冷已经离他远去。他比他记忆中的任何时候都更接近外边的世界。Bucky感觉他的脑子在放空，不想去听不想去想Steve的话是什么意思。

 

 

召回。离开。出任务，天知道要去多久。他感到曾席卷他全身的那片空白又卷土重来。他心中脑中空得发虚。曾经正是这片空白拦在冬兵面前，让他没有余力去思考摆在他面前的现实。他点了点头。

 

 

“我不一定要去。其他人也可以处理好。”

 

 

“但是这次和以前不一样。”Bucky平静地说，声音中没有一丝情绪。

 

 

Steve咽了下口水，点头说：“这次挺严重的，不然我也不会考虑。”

 

 

Bucky现在有点好奇，他想要更多地知道些他这次任务的内容。想要知道是什么样的麻烦让Steve的队友们都觉得棘手。他现在觉得自己又不像Bucky了。冬兵式的麻木不仁又向他侵袭，传入他耳中的音乐也变成了无序的噪音。

 

 

“如果我走的话，你还会留下吗？”Steve问。

 

 

Bucky抬头看他。Steve脸上密布着担忧和痛苦，他的下巴也想到因为Bucky可能不会留下的恐惧而紧绷着。

 

 

“你想让我留下吗？”Bucky说。

 

 

“当然，”Steve说，“是的，当然，我当然想要你留下。但是我知道我不能逼你，如果你觉得在这里不舒服的话——”

 

 

“我会等你。”

 

 

Steve向他这边走近了几步。他紧绷着的肩膀放松了下来，但他看起来还是不确信：“真的？”

 

 

Bucky犹豫了。他现在呆着的是敌人的底盘，如果Steve不在的话，他不太好解释为什么冬兵会呆在美国队长的公寓里。什么样的灾难都有可能发生。

 

 

但是Bucky不能就这么把Steve栓在这，他也不想这么做。这间公寓的摆设很简单，白色的墙，木质的地板，只摆着日常必需的基础家具。但是跟冬兵所习惯的住处相比，已经可以算得上是奢华。他在这里已经不会因为身处陌生环境而紧张警惕，这里已经成为了他的家。其实他根本就不想走，就算冬兵会因为他想要住在这种潜在的各种危险的地方而感到恼火，他也不想走。

 

 

“嗯，如果你想的话。我觉得我欠你这些。”Bucky说。那个来自布鲁克林的男孩知道Steve已经为他做了太多，不只是做饭或是在他第一次做恶梦的时候整夜握着他的手。Steve无微不至地像照顾一个孩子一样照顾着他，而他对此觉得有点尴尬。冬兵对于这样的相处模式不知所措。而那些像是从口袋里一点一点掏出来的回忆，也让Bucky没有办法拒绝这样的照顾。他已经习惯于被作为冬兵护理，他会被像武器一样，在清洗之后储存起来。而像现在这样，被Steve当做一个人类，不求回报地照顾，他不知道要怎么样去理解，也不明白要怎么回应。所以他只是默默接受了Steve对他的呵护。

 

 

Steve的脸上绽开了一抹放松而欣喜的笑容。Bucky觉得只要能看到他这样的笑容，一切都值得了。

 

 

*****

 

 

Steve在店里定好，这几天都会有人把吃的和日用品送到门口，不止有食材，也有冷冻微波食品。他把全部费用都预付好了，这样他不在的时候，Bucky只要去门口把吃的拿进来就好了。这样Bucky也不用和其它他不想见的人见面。

 

 

他给Bucky留下了一部手机，还有一个电子设备——屏幕是透明的，数字触摸按键闪着微光。即使以现在的标准来看也是高尖端科技产物。Steve解释道那个设备上有一个按键，可以直接连接到他头盔内植入的耳机通讯设备。这条线只留给他的队友和最亲近的人，这也是Steve为什么把它留给了Bucky。如果有什么是发生了，如果他觉得有危险，或者他只是想要离开，Steve希望他至少可以给他打个电话。

 

 

然后Steve就走了。

 

 

静寂和百无聊赖对于Bucky来说从来都不是问题。冬兵还曾经为了一枪致命，一动不动地在雪里潜伏了整整两天。但是在独处的第二天，Bucky开始焦躁不安。这套公寓面积很小，Steve在的时候，他会忘了这种与世隔绝的孤寂感，现在只有他一个人，寂静凝滞的空气简直让他窒息。他感觉身边总是有声音，像是有人或有什么东西在追他，但是没有敌意。但是他还是觉得，以防万一，应该在窗户和门周围都设下陷阱，有人想要进来的时候他可以马上知道。

 

 

那种感觉就像是有一场风暴即将到来。沉重的空气压在他身上，他耳中也在耳鸣，声音像是影影绰绰的洪水奔腾。他烦躁不安地从一个房间走到另外一个房间，情况没有丝毫好转。最后他还是坐在了客厅的沙发上打开了电视。

 

 

他以前在进行卧底任务的时候，偶尔也会有机会接触到电视，但是他的保管人明确命令他不能看电视。但是至少Bucky还是认识电视这个电器的，虽然以前他和Steve到最后也没有攒够钱买一部。他模糊地记得大概某一两个台上会演新闻，而且他记得很对。他很快就找到了自己想看的内容。

 

 

每个台都在演复仇者们。现在的旧金山市中心已经是一片废墟，Steve的团队正在和叫做“快银”和“猩红女巫”的两个人作战。他看到一道银影跑过海湾，如此之快他甚至可以在水面上如履平地。一团红色的烟雾中产生了爆炸，把一辆卡车轰上天空，摄影机只遥遥地照到了一个娇小的黑发女人。

 

 

然后他就看到了他们。Steve穿着战衣：头盔，星盾，还有胸前绣着白色五角星的连身制服。这套制服Bucky和冬兵都很熟悉。但是真正抓住他注意力的是Steve身边的那个人。他的手臂上覆盖着金属，他身体的其他部分也是。美国队长的材料里也提到了钢铁侠，他是美国队长的盟友，冬兵的潜在威胁。冬兵应做好随时应对他的准备。

 

 

他知道钢铁侠，以前也见过他。但是在他的最后一次洗脑之后，这是他第一次看见他。他的回忆开始一滴一滴地回到他的脑内，他认出了那张脸。Bucky和冬兵都认出了那张脸。

 

 

Tony Stark和他的父亲长得很像。

 

 

回忆像是个陷阱，把他困住，避无可避。Bucky在沙发上浑身僵硬，他的呼吸哽住了，金属手指用力地捏着靠枕。他大大地睁着眼睛盯着前方，眼前清晰的回忆像是无情的洪流一般席卷了他。

 

 

_他潜伏的地方，距离通往Stark家豪宅的路还有几英里。就算是他，一枪致命的把握也不大。所以他除了考虑风速，还要把其他的因素也考虑进去，比如说陆地的曲率。这次的目标非常重要。他已经改变了世界，世界也将再次因他的死去而改变。_

_他没有问为什么要连他的妻子也一起杀死。_

_因为距离远，从狙击镜里看起来，目标像是一粒沙尘，他不能分辨目标的脸。他们每天都在这条路上经过。她的头发上绑着头巾，太阳镜闪着光。而开车的总是他。任务很明确，所以他们现在在家的儿子不会受伤。继承权会落入另一人手中——Oba_

_diah Stane——也正是这个人向他们提供了信息，也提供了地点让他们准备这次伏击。冬兵是偶然听到这些的，但是他对这些毫无兴趣，也毫不关心。他们就当着他的面说，就像他只是一把挂在墙上的枪。_

_这条沿海公路像一条蛇一样盘踞在悬崖边缘上，在某处路会突然并道变窄。有一辆卡车从另一个方向开过来，会在45秒后到达预定地点。卡车司机对即将发生的凶案一无所知，他只是负责开车送货而已。_

_冬兵准备射击，瞄准贴近地面的区域。如果是坠落下悬崖的残骸，则没有办法说清楚是什么打烂了Stark的车胎让他失去控制的。他是一个好司机，比大多数专业赛车手开的都要好。如果只是爆胎的话，不足以让他失去对车辆的控制从而坠下悬崖。而这个任务的预计损失应被精确地控制，并尽可能减低。所以就需要这辆在如此狭窄而曲折的路上开的过快的卡车。司机的送货进度落后了，还在最后时刻更改了送货地点，他在赶时间。他也不习惯于在这么危险的车道上驾车，每当转弯的时候他货舱里的货物都会随之晃动，让这辆车险些失去平衡。_

_冬兵吸了一口气，在呼气的时候扣下了板机。在卡车从那个狭窄的转角开出来的时候，他们的轿车紧打了一把轮。冬兵没有听见她尖叫，或是看到Stark旋转方向盘。他没有留下确保他的任务已经完成。如果他的任务失败了的话，他们会安排他在另一个时间另一个地点再次出击。_

_冬兵从来没有失败过。他不会感到自责，他的手不会抖。所以他不明白那天他收拾东西离开狙击点的时候，他会感觉又冷又难受。他也不明白，为什么他能如此轻易地想象出在狙击镜另一边的Stark的脸和他脸上的表情。他同样不明白，为什么他不知道没有留下看到最后一秒，这是好事还是坏事。_

 

 

Bucky突然从回忆中逃离出来，他全身都被冷汗浸湿了，他的头在前后摇晃，手紧紧地掐着自己的头皮。电视的嘈杂的声音融进背景里，他听不清。

 

 

_Howard。_

 

冬兵认识他。Bucky也认识他，他在食堂和军营的密室里都见过他。他们大笑着交谈，分享一瓶啤酒。对Bucky来说，Howard这个人有点奇怪，有点像是“疯狂科学家”。但是Steve喜欢他，所以Bucky也尽全力试着去喜欢他。而他也真的以自己的方式喜欢上了Howard。有Howard这样的一个朋友在身边总是很有用的。他是他们的医院。Bucky会豁出自己的性命保护Howard，只会比保护Steve慢上稍微一点点。

 

 

那辆车会径直撞到卡车上。

 

 

他恶心得想吐，像是被丢进冰水里，像是从一个难以想象的高度摔下来。Bucky从沙发上爬起来，蹒跚地走到浴室。胆汁涌上他的喉咙，他呕吐起来。他的皮肤因为冷汗粘腻而湿冷，他浑身都在发抖。随着呕吐感加剧，他眼前再次闪过清晰的画面。这段回忆像是打开了一扇门，但是有更多的尸体躺在门后。成百上千次的任务，成百上千次的杀人，成百上千的孤魂野鬼在等着他。他们用像是教堂里的圣徒那样沉默而批判的神色面对他。等着他回忆起他们死去时的情形。

 

 

他颤抖着手去拿裤兜里的手机。战争也许还在持续。Bucky知道他应该抵制住给Steve打电话的欲望。但是他不能。冬兵不知道控制住他的方式。他既不是Bucky也不是冬兵，但是他同时两者皆是。他是一个刚来到这个世界就被吓坏了的新生儿。即使Steve没有接电话——这时候Bucky的思想回来了——即使Steve没有接，Bucky得承认，他也必须要说点什么话，这样才能压制住在他脑中那扇门后的幽灵恶鬼们。

 

 

他可能不会接电话。Bucky想。他不想给Steve打电话，他的胸口因为恐惧而紧缩起来。但是当电话接通的时候，他用手背擦了擦嘴，把手机放到了耳边。

 

 

“Bucky，怎么……？怎么了？你还好吗？”Steve说。他那边的背景音听起来很嘈杂，但是Steve的声音清晰而坚定，他的呼吸稍微有点吃力。

 

 

Bucky犹豫了一下，他脑中自己说出的话像是在哭。他想要向Steve道个歉然后挂掉电话，他想假装什么都没有发生，他只是打错了电话。这种事有可能发生，不是吗？

 

 

“我杀了Howard。”他说。

 

 

电话的另一边一片寂静。

 

 

“回家，求你了。”他乞求道。他能想象Steve在犹豫，他的眼里会有疑问。拯救失去的老朋友是一回事，但是如果他是个杀人犯呢？Bucky没有反抗，就算是让他杀掉一个在军队并肩奋战过的同志战友，杀掉Steve队友的父亲，他连一秒都没有反抗。他没有时间。只要迟疑半秒钟，他的任务就会失败。而冬兵没有失败。

 

 

他觉得更加难受了。

 

 

“我马上回去，等我六个小时。一定不要走。”Steve说。他那边的噪音更大了，像是发生了爆炸。

 

 

然后他们的通话中断了。

 

 

手机从Bucky的手中滑落，掉到了地上，他背靠着墙。他抬起头，后脑紧贴着瓷砖。毫无声息地，他被第一滴眼泪蒙蔽了视线。

 

 

*****

 

 

Steve正如他所说的，在六个小时之后回来了。Bucky听到了汽车停下的声音，还有Steve冲上楼梯的脚步声，紧接着房门被Steve猛地撞开。Bucky没有动，他不敢动，他不知道什么时候他又会呕吐。

 

 

Steve没有时间去换衣服，但是他一边走一边把身上的护具扒下来，把头盔扔到沙发上，把手套丢在浴室门外的地上。然后他看到了Bucky。Bucky坐在浴室地上，他几步冲到他身边，用手捧起了Bucky的脸。

 

 

“Bucky？你还好吗？”Steve说，他的蓝眼睛在寻找着Bucky目光的焦点。Bucky的视线飘了回来，他注意了Steve手上的污渍和正在愈合的几道伤口。他闻起来的味道像是硝烟掺杂着汗水，他脸上也沾着灰尘，他的头发因为扒下头盔而凌乱地立着。

 

 

“你离开的时候，他们还在打？”Bucky说，他的声音有些模糊。Steve一瞬间的退缩证实了他的这个想法，但是随后Steve耸了耸肩。

 

 

“大局已定，他们没法反抗了。”Steve说，但是Bucky知道他在撒谎。

 

 

“你不应该就这么回来。”Bucky说。

 

 

“你是在说你现在感觉好点了吗？”Steve说。

 

 

Bucky想了想，他发现自己没有力气说谎，于是摇了摇头。

 

 

“那就别担心了。那些事不重要。”Steve说，他贴近他，距离Bucky的脸只有几英寸。Bucky腿下的瓷砖很冷，但是他在几个小时之前就已经麻木了。房子因为Steve的归来再次被温暖所填满，但是这正是问题所在。

 

 

“我只会给你制造麻烦。”Bucky说。这确实是从内到外都是Bucky在说话。只要不影响到任务，冬兵从来都不在意额外损伤。

 

 

“这种麻烦我可以处理。同样的，你对我也会这么做。”Steve说。

 

 

“那是很久之前了。我…我不知道我还是不是那个人。”Bucky用孩子一样惊恐的眼神看着Steve，“所以我现在才在这，对不对？你想让他回来。但是我不知道还能不能…Steve，我不——”

 

 

他的话哽咽了，他转头看向了其他的地方。Steve的手从他的脸颊上放下，正当Bucky想着以后都不会有这样的接触了的时候，他感觉到Steve的手放低，握住了他那只好手。

 

 

“Bucky，看着我，”Steve说，“没事的。你不用成为他。”

 

 

“这怎么可能没事？”Bucky喘着气说，他闭着眼。他的喉咙像是被紧紧扼住，他甚至不能呼吸。“他是你的朋友，所以你现在才在这里。”

 

 

“我在这里是为了你，无论你会成为谁，都是为了你。你不用为了我而成为他。你不需要为了除了你自己以外的任何人，硬撑着逼迫自己恢复记忆。”Steve说。

 

 

“那如果Bucky回不来了怎么办？”他说，“或者更多这样的回忆…它们把他…把他淹没了，淹死了，怎么办？我是冬兵的时间比我是他的时间更长。而且他们在等我，Steve，他们在等着我，而且还有更多我杀死的人都在等着我。很多…”

 

 

Steve犹豫了一下，然后伸出了他的双手。“来。”

 

 

Bucky僵住了，他对自己突然崩溃感到无比的羞耻，眼中的眼泪灼痛他的眼睛。“我不是你必须得抱着哄的小孩。”他抗议道。

 

 

“那就为了我，来。我也有本来永远都不想告诉你的事，我都要被吓死了。”Steve说，他的手还是向他伸出着。

 

 

Bucky用怀疑的眼神看着他：“你？有事不敢告诉我？”

 

 

“嘿，当年我可是花了整整一年才鼓起勇气吻你，而且那时候我还为了壮胆喝得烂醉。现在酒精对我没用了，我想我只能爷们起来给你个拥抱了。”

 

 

Bucky不可置信地哼了一声，但是他身上的颤抖和恶鬼缠身的感觉也随之消退了一些。他耸了耸肩，把背靠到了Steve的胸口上。正如他所想的，Steve用强壮的双臂环抱住他，然后把他的下巴放在了Bucky的肩上。

 

 

“真的，所以在我注射了血清之后，我一直都在担心你不想再和我在一起了。我一直担心你还会跟我在一起，但是只是为了保护我。或者更糟的，你可能会因为我不再是以前的那个我，而一走了之。”

 

 

“你说的这是什么傻话——”Bucky有点生气，随后又停顿了下来。他的声音放柔了，但是还是蕴含着怒火。“那种事不可能发生。血清没有改变你，Steve，你进去的时候是谁，你出来的时候还是谁。他们没有像搞坏我的脑子那样也搞坏你的。”

 

 

“那你觉得他们做了什么？”Steve的眼神严肃而庄重。

 

 

“什么都没做。你确实强壮起来了，也不会再生病了，但是你自始至终都是一个英雄。他们这么称呼你，对不对？你笨到打架的时候都不知道跑。”

 

 

Steve笑了一声，但是他马上摇了摇头，又恢复了严肃的神色。“但是血清的确改变了我。我不再是那个小个子了。我必须时刻提醒自己记住以前那些虚弱、无助的时刻，和作为一个瘦小病弱的小个子的感觉。以防我自己也变成一个恶霸。血清也改变了我的头脑：我学东西更快了，熟悉起陌生事物也更简单了。我开始问我自己：如果我不再是他了的话怎么办？因为以前的Steve Rogers做不了这些事，我必须要问我自己，血清到底如何改变了我，又改变了多少。世界上再也没有一个人像你这么了解我，所以就算以前的那个他在试验中死了，也不会有人知道。所以我才那么怕见到你，如果是你的话，你一定会知道以前的Steve Rogers已经死了。我是说，如果没有我们的使命我们的信念，我们又是谁？（What even are we, if not what we do）”

 

 

“我们是回忆。”Bucky说，他仰起头，把头靠在了Steve的肩膀上。“即使你不再是那个Steve了，但是你还拥有他的回忆。你还记得以前是个小个子的时候，是什么样的感觉。而失去了回忆的我，还有些什么呢，Steve？”即使他没能把眼泪忍回去，他的声音也在颤抖，但是他转头看着Steve说道，“我还有什么？”

 

 

Steve把自己的脸贴在Bucky的脸上，收紧双臂，把他牢牢抱在怀中。“你还有我。只要你还想要我在你身边，你就还有我。”

 

 

“是吗？那如果你想要离开我呢？”Bucky说。

 

 

“我只要你。无论你是谁，我都只要你。”Steve说，“即使你和以前不同了也没关系。我们都和曾经的自己不同。现在轮到我在你身边陪伴你。”

 

 

Bucky突然从他怀里坐起来，低着头盯着Steve的胳膊说道：“如果你只是可怜的我的话，那么我不需要！”

 

 

“那你以前被我拴在身边的时候，也只是可怜我？”Steve问道。

 

 

Bucky转过身怒视着Steve：“如果你再说这种蠢话，我发誓我一定会痛揍你。”

 

 

“所以你就相信我吧，好吗？我想要回来和你在一起。这是这世上我最想呆的地方。”Steve说。

 

 

“我甚至都不知道你是为谁留下的。”Bucky苦涩地说。

 

 

“我们可以两个人一起想明白。”Steve说，他又把Bucky拥进怀中，像是想要永远都这么抱着他。

 

 

Bucky感到一阵寒意。

 

 

“那Howard呢？”Bucky说。Steve身体紧绷了，Bucky能感觉到室温像是降到了冰点。“我冷血无情地杀了他。我端着枪瞄准然后扣下了板机。如果不是因为我，他现在一定还活着。”

 

 

“以他的生活方式，我觉得他可能活不到现在。”Steve开了个玩笑，但是他的声音是空洞的。

 

 

“是么，那他的妻子呢？”这次Bucky感觉到Steve在退缩。“除了他们，还有其他人，Steve。几百人，甚至上千人。冬兵杀了他们，而冬兵就是我。这就是事实。”

 

 

“你想要杀他们吗？”Steve说，他的声音平静而谨慎，但是却暗含着一丝脆弱，“你有得选择吗？是你自己选目标，自愿接任务的吗？你是单纯地服从命令，还是说你是因为好玩去杀人的？”

 

 

“什么？不是的！”Bucky立刻说。虽然大多数的任务他都已经不记得了，记得的那些也只是一些模糊的记忆，但是他至少还记得他不是自愿的。“我拿到材料，他们把我运送到指定地点，然后我开枪。有时候我要先卧底或是潜伏几天。我不、我没有办法。如果我想得太多，或者我一开始想事情，他们就会把我带回去给我…给我洗脑，然后把我冻起来。”

 

 

Steve犹豫着，他看起来像是回到了还是布鲁克林的那个年轻小伙子的时候，“所以你不知道你在做什么，你也不知道他是谁？”

 

 

Bucky低下头。知道他在做什么？Bucky连他自己是谁都不知道。但是他知道他的目标是谁，他也知道要如何结束他。他是一把武器，和他的枪没有什么区别。他们的用处只有瞄准指定目标然后开火。“可能是这样吧。我不知道。但是我应该反抗的。”

 

 

“你可以吗？”Steve问。

 

 

Bucky把头低得更低，过了一会儿，他摇了摇头：“我—我不能。我不知道。我在遇见你之前都没有试着反抗过。我知道他是谁，但是我连试都没有试。”

 

 

Steve的胳膊动了下，有那么一瞬间，Bucky觉得他的心跳都要停了——他以为Steve要放开他然后离开。但是他感觉到了Steve的脸贴在了他的颈侧。“我不知道，Bucky…发生在你身上的事我不是每一件都知道，我也不知道你当时还记得多少，你杀了多少人，还有……七十年这么长的时间，可以发生很多事。我想不出究竟都发生了什么，所以我会等着你，等你告诉我。但是只有一件事，我需要知道。”

 

 

“什么？”Bucky的声音紧巴巴的，因为极度的紧张担忧而沙哑。

 

 

“如果当时你知道自己是谁，也知道他是谁…如果你像现在一样，记得你们是谁，你还会那么做？”Steve说。

 

 

“不。”Bucky说，他知道他说的是事实，因此随着这个字吐出来，他感觉到了一种解脱感。但是紧接着，冬兵的灰色记忆伴随着空白的麻木感和恐惧感接踵而至。“但是我不知道杀掉其他人的时候是不是这样，我现在还不知道。我只知道Howard和Maria……如果我可以反抗的话，我一定不会做的。”

 

 

Steve抱着他放松下来，然后他用筋疲力尽的声音说道：“我想这已经足够了。”

 

 

*****

 

 

随着一天一天的过去，他记起了另一些他杀死的人。他们的身影会在任何随机的时候闪现在他眼前：当他听音乐时，或是站在微波炉前等着饭热好的时候。

 

 

后来他开始帮着Steve做饭，但是冬兵精湛的用刀技巧在这项工作上全无帮助。幸运的是，Bucky记得如何切蔬菜，这才没有把那些菜直接切烂剁成碎片。有时刀刃落在砧板上的时候听起来会和刀切在骨骼上的声音很像，那时候他把刀扔到一旁，随着回忆浮现而后退几步。他会想起柏林地下被水淹没的牢房里的尖叫声，记起列宁格勒的一套被废弃的公寓，记起一个被绑在椅子上的人影。他会挣扎着呼吸，手指紧紧抓住身后的餐桌边缘。

 

 

一点一点地，Bucky最终还是回来了，但是始终都不再完全是他以前的样子。他是一个来自布鲁克林的男孩，咆哮突击队的战士，但是他也是个杀手，一件半个多世纪都在出任务或是被冰冻起来的兵器。这些事实不会消失，他只能接受这些，一点一点地自己走出来。而这个过程无比痛苦。

 

 

Steve等着他，他在等待一切尘埃落定。他只接受简单的任务，这样他可以尽快回家，以防某些记忆太过痛苦，Bucky只能一个人无措地蜷缩着，直到记忆消退前都只能无措地喘着气，动都不敢动。

 

 

有时候，Bucky的状况会很糟，他坐在床上全身颤抖，他闭着眼睛，脑中全是沾满血的回忆。Steve会什么都不做，只是陪着他一起坐在床上。他伸出手臂把Bucky抱在怀中，等着他意识回归清醒。Bucky在他的怀中精疲力竭，疲惫不堪，他会一直抱着他，直到天亮。

 

 

有的时候，Bucky的情况会好一些。他们会拥抱着彼此跳舞。

 

 

*****

 

 

“我想回博物馆看看。”

 

 

听他这么说的时候，Steve惊讶地抬起头。Bucky就站在厨房门口，除了穿着平时日常的T恤和牛仔裤，他还穿着外套，戴了一顶棒球帽。他眼神躲闪着没有看Steve。

 

 

Steve注视了他很久，然后他把刚才擦流理台的抹布放下，又想了一下，然后说：“好，不过路上可能得花几个小时。但是我们应该能在关门之前赶到。”

 

 

Bucky本来因为自己的请求而紧张着，但是听到Steve的答复的时候稍微放松了一点。“你不担心我出门吗？”

 

 

Steve耸了耸肩。“你自己不担心我就没事。何况你已经出去过一次了。但是如果你担心会碰见其他人的话，我也可以打个电话托个熟人，这样我们可以在关门之后再去。”

 

 

“不，我不是这个意思，我是说……”Bucky说道，他要怎么解释？这是他走进这个房子之后第一次出门，第一次在记起过去后和Steve以外的人接触。如果他们出了门，他又想起那些记忆了怎么办？如果他伤到其他人了呢？冬兵又出现了，还和普通市民走在一起，Steve的队友会不会担心？他甚至都没有问过Steve他的队友知不知道他在这儿，或者是因为他们觉得他是Steve的囚犯才允许他留在这儿。

 

 

正当他想的时候，Steve站到了他面前，手轻轻地放在Bucky肩上。“Buck，你是一名美国陆军退役老兵，一名战俘。如果任何人问起来或是有什么狗屁意见，我会告诉他们你现在在我的监管下正在恢复。如果你不想说的话，没有任何人有权利问你想要到哪里去或是你想要做什么。如果你想去史密森尼，那你想什么时候去，我们就什么时候去。如果要不是这个展览本来就是免费的，他们还得给你按照军人待遇打折。”

 

 

“我为九头蛇杀了人。”Bucky抗议道，他的声音是空洞的。Steve唇间挑起的幽默的微笑消失了。

 

 

“现在有很多人都可以这么说，他们也犯了一样的错。只说你一个人实在有点不公平。”Steve说道，“如果你想问站在我的立场上我的观点的话，他们是欺骗了我们。每次他们要让你服从命令，他们都要洗去你以前的记忆，这笔账也得好好算一算。”

 

 

Bucky知道这件事不像Steve说的那么简单。他知道他杀死了人，他要为之付出代价。七十年，漫长的时间让他忘记了总有一天他要面对结果。总有一天，也会有人来找他一笔一笔地算这些帐。但是现在Steve看着他的方式，像是他并没有做错事。以前Bucky也经常用这样的眼神看着Steve。Bucky想，就算只有现在，哪怕只有这一小会儿，他也想要去相信Steve。

 

 

“好吧，只要不是老年特殊优待，我觉得这样也还不错。”Bucky说道，“快点，是我们现在出门，还是你今天就想打扫厨房？”

 

 

Steve的嘴张了一下，然后他像是突然意识到自己想说的话不该说一样，赶紧闭住了嘴。随后他翻了一下白眼，说道：“Jerk。”

 

 

“Punk。”Bucky笑着转身走出了厨房，Steve跟在他的身后。他走到屋门口的时候停下了，手悬在门把手上边。

 

 

_他们没有一个明确的词来称呼他们之间的关系。女孩们走出门，有的时候他们和她们去跳舞，有的时候他们手拉手的走在公园里。但是Bucky记得也有例外的时候。当春天来的时候，他们在布鲁克林的那套寒冷的小公寓会变得闷热，他和Steve会在下午去公园里散个步。只是去走走，那里他们太熟悉了，没什么好看的。他们出门前，Bucky总会俯下身，抬起Steve的下巴，然后亲吻他。有时他们的吻是饥渴、激情、用力的，有时是温柔而缠绵的。如果他真的需要出门的话，他会在第一个吻后，再在他唇上吻一下。有时候Steve会激烈地回吻他，他们会一边亲吻一边疯狂地扒掉彼此身上的衣服，然后不知不觉中，半天就过去了……_

 

 

这些回忆是模糊的，Bucky心中苦涩难言。这样的记忆悄无声息地回到他的脑中，他对此一无所知，直到它随着那呼在彼此唇上的气息，和落在皮肤上温柔的抚摸，让他恍然沉浸其中。他心中难免苦痛悲伤，冬兵的记忆融入他的骨血，回忆起时像是一辆火车碾压过他的身体。他的记忆带走他的呼吸，把他困在自己的意识中，记忆消退前他无处可逃。

 

 

Steve从门边的衣橱里拿出了棒球帽，Bucky转过头看着他。Steve现在高大而强壮，他不用再弯腰低下头，也许这对于他的脖子是件好事。他把手指搭在了Steve的下巴上，把他拉近，他们的唇贴在一起的那一瞬，感觉弹指一挥间，七十年如若白驹过隙。他长高了足足一英尺，但是亲吻的时候，他还是像以前一样贴近他的身体。他们温柔地接吻，因为他们的确想要在博物馆关门前赶到。

 

 

他们分开的时候，Steve笑了起来。他的笑容温柔而明亮，像是阳光。他拉开门，阳光洒进屋内，他在门口又一次亲吻了Bucky。这次他要让全世界的人都看到。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文作者没有回复我的授权申请，在我之前已经有姑娘要过了授权。若有不妥会删掉~


End file.
